Welcome to Fairy Tail Café!
by JChrista
Summary: "Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, Master! I'll be at your service today!" It's a famous maid café in Magnolia City with pretty girls as the maids: Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, and Natsu. Hmm? Something seems not right.
1. Chapter 1 - Job

****I don't usually write AN at the beginning of a story. But I think this is a bit crucial so, here I go.****

****This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, all you have to do is click the 'Back' button on the upper-left side (or wherever the 'Back' button is) of your screen, or just punch the 'Backspace' button on your keyboard. I don't want to force you to read, especially if you hate it, so don't bother to scroll down to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!  
><strong>**

**And for those who like this kind of story, I really welcome all of you to read. All the constructive-reviews will be very appreciated! Happy reading and reviewing! Hehehe.^^**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 1 – **_**Job**_** /**

At a barber shop: "Are you sure you're a boy? Because your hair is pink."

_Twitch._

At a convention store: "Sorry, we are not in need of new employees. But you can be my _personal servant_, if you know what I mean. Such a pretty face _(wink)."_

_Twitch. Twitch._

At a building contractors department: "We need _men_, not _women_."

_SNAP._

* * *

><p><em><strong> WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU, human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

><p>"Wendy, I'm home."<p>

"Welcome home, Natsu." Wendy greeted. "So, how was it? Any luck for today?"

"Luck my ass. Why does everybody often think I'm a _girl_?! Are they so against pink haired guy?" Natsu flopped on the couch.

"Hahaha. Maybe they're just jealous because your hair is beautiful." Wendy said while preparing their dinner. "Here's your dinner."

"Thanks, Wendy." Natsu took the plate and started eating. "That stupid old man, leaving without saying anything with taking all of my secret savings. And how did he know I hid the money under the table. Geez..."

"Well, it can't be helped. Dad is always like that, isn't he? He just has that radar of money." Wendy sat down next to her big brother. "But I agree, this time it's just too much. Leaving us for more than 3 months already."

"Yeah..."

'_Tomorrow I need to try harder on finding a job.'_

.

.

.

"Natsu, I'm going to school."

"Okay. Take care, Wendy. I too, will be leaving soon."

"... You know... I really wish... I could be any help to you and get a job too. It's just not fair I'm getting all the educations while you're not."

Natsu saw his little sister and smiled. "Your job is to go to school and study hard for your future. We may be poor and it's already too late for me. But it's not too late for you, Wendy. I'll make sure to have you graduated until university."

Wendy hesitated but then smiled as well. "Thank you, big brother." She hugged Natsu. "By the way, are you okay wearing mom's sweater almost everyday? Maybe you need to buy a real male sweater this time. You even only have three pairs of male clothes."

"Naah. It's fine. I'd rather save the money for something more important than buy new clothes. It's comfortable to sometimes wear mom's clothes. Makes me always remember of her. Not all of her clothes are too girly anyway."

"Well, if you say so. Good luck in finding a job then." Wendy waved good bye.

.

.

.

"I was so cool saying all those things to Wendy, but... " Natsu kicked a pebble. "Why is it so _damn_ hard to get a job just because of my appearance and pink hair?!"

Without him realizing, it's already dark. And still, no luck came that day. Natsu wandered around the city, refusing to come home just yet. He wasn't ready to face Wendy empty handed again. Sighing, he gave up and finally decided to go back.

On his way back, the pink haired saw some teenage girls got out from a café.

'_A café? Why not give it a try? It's not like I'm gonna be accepted anyway. Haha...'_

_CLINK. CLINK._

"Sorry, but we're closing already." A white haired girl said behind the counter with her back facing Natsu.

"Ah no, I'm not a customer. I'm just wondering if you're in any need of employees or not." Natsu asked.

The white haired girl turned around and faced Natsu. It took a few minutes for her to look at every inches of Natsu's appearance while muttering something like _'perfect'_ word. After finished examining, she smiled. "Actually, yes, one of our employees has just got married and retired a week ago. But we need a full-timer from 8 am until 10 pm. What's your name, by the way? How rude of me."

"My name is Natsu. And sure, I can work full time."

"Nice to meet you, Natsu. I'm Mirajane, the manager of this café." She shook her hand with Natsu's. "Are you sure you can work full time? What about your school?"

Natsu scratched his head, embarrassed. "Umm... Well... Because of... _this_ and _that_, I don't go to school. Haha..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Because you look so young and some of our employees are university students around your age." Mirajane then bent down to take a set of folded clothes. "Here's another term. We have our own uniform which you have to wear everyday. So, before you really agree to work here, you might want to take a look at the uniform first."

"O... kay?" Natsu took the uniform and unfolded it.

"Some people thinks it's _kinky_, but personally I think it's cute." Mirajane giggled.

"..."

'_What the heck is... this?'_

"How is it? It's cute, isn't it? I think it matches your pink hair beautifully."

Black as the dominant color and white as the color of the apron. Black flat shoes and white long stocking reaching the knee, not forgetting a black lace choker. Those would really make a perfect combination with pink color.

But the problem was...

It's a _maid uniform_. A _skirt_.

A _frickin'_ super short _skirt_.

Scratch that.

The problem was, the uniform is too much _revealing_.

Double scratch that.

The problem was, the stocking seemed too _tight_.

"..."

Scratch all those _stupid_ things! The _REAL _problem was-

"But I'm a... _boy_..."

.

.

.

"Mira, I'm finished with cleaning the kitchen." Another girl came out from the kitchen. "Oh? Who's this? A new employee?"

"Uhm, Cana, actually…" Mirajane tried to explain.

"Not bad. You're pretty. And that pink hair of yours is beautiful too." Cana smirked while examining a frozen Natsu who was still staring in disbelief at the _uniform_. "Let's approve her!"

"But, Cana..." Mirajane exhaled. "_She_ is a _boy_."

"..."

"What?"

"I'm a _boy_."

The two girls looked at Natsu. It was one of the most awkward moment those three had in their whole life.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. I thought you're a girl." Mirajane finally broke the silence. "This is a _maid_ café, so our employees are all girls. We can't accept boys. Or so the owners said."

"But I... really need a job right now. I need the money to pay my sister's school fee and our house rent." Natsu pleaded. "I think I've come to almost every places around the city in these three months and they all... _rejected_ me as soon as they saw me."

"Sorry, kiddo. Rules are rules." Cana said. "But you really got me there. It's too bad. The payment here is high, though."

Cana then explained about the payment process, how they got paid counted from how many hours they worked in a month. The longer they worked, the higher the payment. And the payment for one hour itself was high enough. Imagine if Natsu were about to work full time six days a week. Just how much money could he get? It should be enough for Wendy's monthly school fee and paying the house rent after a few months working.

"So that's it. Sorry but you can't work here. Unless... you're willing to become a _girl_. Hahahaha." Cana teased.

"Cana! Stop it! Don't tease him anymore! " Mirajane scolded the brown haired girl. "I'm sorry again, Natsu. But we too, have to reject you."

"... I'll do it..."

"Pardon?"

"I'll do it!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "I'm willing to become a _girl_!"

Mirajane hesitated. "But we can't-

"Please!" The pink haired boy bowed down. "I really need the money. So, please... I'll do anything. Even if it means I have to become a _girl_."

"Ahahaha! Amusing!" Cana laughed so hard. "Just let him try, Mira. It doesn't hurt to try, right? I'm so excited to see how it's gonna be. This is the first time we have this kind of interesting situation."

"T-thank you, Miss Cana!" Natsu said.

"Just Cana. I'm that that old, you brat." Cana ruffled Natsu's hair. "So, what do you say, manager? Is it a 'yes'?"

With two puppy dogs' eyes in front of her, Mirajane finally sighed. "Okay, yes. You win."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Natsu bowed down for several times. "You don't know how much I really appreciate this! You both save my life!"

"Enough with the thanking, kiddo." Cana took the uniform and smirked evilly. "Let's try _this_ right now. So we can help you and teach you how to wear it."

"Eh? R-right now?" Natsu asked.

"No. Next year. Of course _now_, you brat! You're gonna start to work tomorrow morning!" Cana pulled the confused pink hair into the locker room. "Now... Be a good boy, I mean _girl_, and let _big sister_ teach you how to dress yourself. _Fufufu..._"

And then a not-so-manly scream could be heard from the café.

.

.

.

"Aaaw~! You're so cute, Natsu!" Mirajane said in excitement. She totally forgot the fact that Natsu's a boy. "Just as I thought, black and white fit your pink hair so well!"

Natsu was having a hard time pulling down his – _her_ – skirt. "C-can I have a longer skirt? I think this one is too short, isn't it?"

"Shush! It fits you perfectly. And we don't have longer skirt." Cana was admiring her 'work'. "You really make a cute girl, Natsu. This way, no one would ever expect you as a boy. Hahaha!"

"... I don't know if I should be happy or sad with that comment of yours. Haha..." Natsu laughed dryly.

"Okay. So, it's decided. Come here tomorrow at 7.30 am. You can put your uniform inside that locker of yours and change there in the morning." Mira explained.

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu nodded eagerly. "I'm gonna change my clothes now."

"Wait!" Cana suddenly came and brought something with her. "Finishing touch!" She attached pink haired wig on Natsu's head. "It's not much, just a simple short haired wig. But it will make you look more girly. Now you're ready to work!"

And so, Natsu's journey began. Erm... Natsu's _new job_ began.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_**: I couldn't help but posting this new story. Again, the_ warning_, if you don't like it, don't read then. Simple, right? Hehe.  
><strong>

**I saw Mashima draws Natsu and Gray as women, and then this idea randomly popped from my weird brain. I've been wanting to write boys love story because Natsu and Gray are just too cute with each other. (Yes, I like straight-pairing, but also boys-love) _*fangirl-squee*_ And if you wonder what kind of wig Natsu's wearing, just search for the picture Mashima draws, plus maid uniform. _*I'msorryNatsu*_ First time writing this kind of story, so please don't kill me for trying. The main idea of course is from manga 'Kaichou wa Maid-Sama'. It's a very cute manga, I say. But the story won't be following the manga itself. Hahaha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.<strong>

****Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.****


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome

******This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!******

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 2 – **_**Welcome**_** /**

"Relax, Natsu. Take a deep breath. Inhale... Exhale..." Mirajane assured him. "You can do it. You can do it."

"Ah... ah... I..." Natsu was panicking and couldn't focus. "W-what if they don't like me? What if I dropped the glass? What if I _messed up_?!"

"Hey! Get your ass out there and start working, brat!" Cana yelled from the kitchen. "I'm busy cooking here! And the guests are waiting for their maid to serve them!"

"B-but I-

**_THWACK!_**

_"Focus,_ Natsu. Or do I need to smack some sense into your head one more time? It's not going to be as gentle as the last one." Mirajane smiled evilly and prepared to hit Natsu's head for the second time.

* * *

><p><em><strong> WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU, human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, Master!" Lucy and Lisanna greeted the guests as they usually did.<p>

"I'm Lucy and I will be your maid for today! Lucy is at your service, Master!" The blonde girl said in sweet tone.

Lisanna too, did the same thing as Lucy. They both took the guests in, led them to their table, and took their order. Not forgetting, the sweet attitude. Well, of course Natsu had already learned that attitude too.

In the morning before the café opened, Natsu was introduce to Lucy and Lisanna, another maids he would work with. The two taught Natsu the basic things to become a proper maid, especially the sweet attitude. Lisanna was Mirajane's little sister. But neither she nor Lucy knew the fact about Natsu who was a boy. Mirajane and Cana promised to keep the secret just between the two of them.

All the maids, except for Natsu, didn't work full time there. They were university students and each had different class schedules. When they're not having a class, they came to work at the café.

"Okay, enough observing. Now start experiencing." Mirajane said from behind Natsu who was peeking hesitantly at the crowded dining hall from the locker room. "Look, there are a group of teenage girls waiting for their maid to greet them. Go, go."

'_Gulp... Here I go...'_

"W-welcome to Fairy Tail Café, M-master."

'_Shit... It's very embarrassing to address someone as Master.'_

"I'm N-Natsu. I will be your m-maid for today. Natsu is at your service, M-master."

The pink haired maid escorted the three teenage girls to an empty table for three. Then he waited patiently until the girls decided what they wanted to order.

"Okay. L-let me repeat. It's one chicken soup, two breakfast set, and three ice lemon tea. Please wait just a moment. I'll be delivering your orders soon. E-excuse me, Master."

When Natsu was about to leave, a girl called him. "Natsu, is it?"

"Y-yes, Master?" Natsu nervously turned around. _'D-did I do anything wrong?'_

"You're a new maid here, aren't you? I've never seen you before."

"Yes, I am. I've just started working here t-today." Natsu answered hesitantly. "Is something w-wrong, Master? I truly apologies for my mistakes if I made any."

"No, no! There's nothing wrong, really." One of the girls said. "We just wanted to wish you good luck! You seem to have a good potential to be one of the maids."

"All the maids here are beautiful. So are you. You are all our role model to grow up to be beautiful girls!" Another girl giggled. "And of all the maids, you have that gorgeous pink hair. It's real, isn't it? I wish I have natural pink hair color too."

'_... __Well__... __I think... It's not that bad... working here... Hehe...'_

"Okay, that's all. We just want to wish you luck, Natsu!" The third girl smiled.

"T-thank you, Master! I'll do my best!"

It was such a very effective mood booster for Natsu. He became more and more confident, eager to greet and serve more customers. Slowly but sure, he started to feel relax and could smile freely.

"Well, I think Natsu is doing a very good job until now." Lucy said to Mirajane and Lisanna. "She's pretty, and her cheerful attitude suits her well."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, Master!" Natsu bowed once again to greet the guests. "I'm Natsu and I'll be your maid for today. Natsu is at your service!"

_"Ooh~..._ Such a pretty waitress here." An old man in his mid forty came into the café. "Show me the table then, _pretty maid_." The man put his hand on Natsu's back while they're walking.

"I sense trouble from that man. Lucy, Lisanna, I think one of you have to switch with Natsu." Mirajane said in worry. "With no experience, Natsu might be in trouble facing an old man like that."

Before Lucy and Lisanna went, Cana stopped them. "Wait. Lets see what that brat will do in a situation like this. I want to know how h- _she_ acts. I'm curious."

"What do you want to order, Master?" Natsu still asked politely.

"Can I have _you_ for today's lunch, dear pretty maid?" The old man took Natsu's hand and kissed it.

'_Yuck!'_ Immediately, Natsu snatched his hand away. "I'm sorry, Master, but my name is _not_ included in the menu. Please order what's written on the menu only."

"Such a shame. I should talk to the owner to include your name in the menu then." The man then ordered something from the menu. And before Natsu left, he sent a wink that made Natsu shivered.

.

.

.

"Natsu, are you okay? Do you want to switch place with me?" Lisanna approached the pinkette. "I'm sorry. We forgot to tell you that sometimes there are customers like that."

"Oh, no need. It's fine, really." Natsu said. "So you guys have to deal with... _perverts_ like that? All the time?"

"Well, what do you expect, kiddo? Why do you think the payment is high, eh?" Cana said while preparing Natsu's orders. "Here. That pervert's order."

'_Hmm... __No wonder the payment is high. While dealing with those type of guests, we have to be able to defend ourselves too.'_ Natsu thought and took the food. "Thanks, Cana. And thank you for your concern, Lisanna. But don't worry about me. I can handle it just fine." He grinned.

Natsu walked back to the man's table and placed the food. "Thank you for your patient, Master. Here's your order. Enjoy."

Suddenly the man yanked Natsu's hand. "Won't you accompany me, Natsu?"

"I'm sorry, Master, but I also have another Master to serv-

'_..._ _Hmm__? Something is... creeping from my thigh up to my... Damn it. This bastard...'_

"Aah... What a soft skin, smooth thigh..." The man's hand was creeping up until, "And such a... _delicate_ bum."

"N-Natsu..." Lucy said behind the counter. "W-we need to do something! It's a sexual harassment!"

"Shit. Mira, take over the kitchen. I'll help that brat." Cana quickly got out from her station to help Natsu. "Hey-

_**SNAP. SMACK. TWIST. SLAM!**_

"O-ouch! _Ouch!"_ The old man screamed in pain.

"Excuse me, _Master_." Natsu slammed and held the old man's head on the food plate covered with sauce, while his other hand locked the naughty hand behind his back. He leaned closer and whispered on the man's ear. "I think this hand of yours needs some... _education_, doesn't it? _Master_?"

The pink haired maid gave more pressure to the locked hand. "Ouch! Ah! Stop it! My arm! You'll break my arm!"

After a few moments, Natsu decided to release the man. The terrified man quickly pulled away from Natsu, ignoring his dirty face and shirt which were covered by food and sauce. He immediately pulled some money from his wallet, threw it on the table, and got out of the café as fast as he could.

"Thank you for coming, Master! I hope you enjoy your visit!" Natsu bowed down at the fleeing man and started cleaning the messy table.

He did the cleaning while humming his favorite song as if nothing happened. "Oh! Mira! Look! That man is paying much more than he ordered! Such a generous man. Can I keep the change, please?"

Mirajane was staring.

Cana was staring.

Lucy and Lisanna were staring.

The guests were staring.

_Everybody_ in the café was _staring_ at Natsu.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Natsu asked obliviously.

"... Nothing. Looks like you can take care of yourself, eh brat?" Cana sighed and laughed.

"Well, kind of. I learned some martial arts when I was a kid. So I can defend myself and protect others too, I hope. Hehe." Natsu scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

Hearing that, everyone in the café praised him. Even the guests were amazed by his heroic action. And the pinkette only grinned happily in return. _'This is surely a great job for me!'_

.

.

.

"Mira! We're coming!"

"Juvia, Levy, welcome back." Mirajane greeted them before she called Natsu. "Girls, this is Natsu. She's been working here since this morning. Natsu, these are Juvia and Levy, they're maids in this café too."

After a little chit-chat, Natsu quickly escaped from the locker room when Juvia and Levy suddenly took their clothes off to change into the maid uniform. _'I forgot. They think I'm a girl!'_ He blushed madly and covered his face with his hand.

"Okay! Juvia's ready!" Juvia got out from the locker room.

"Whoah! How come you changed your clothes so fast?!" Natsu was shocked.

"Because Master Gray is coming soon! So Juvia must be very ready for him whenever he comes!" The blue haired girl giggled and skipped happily towards the guests.

"Master Gray? Who's that?" Natsu was confused.

"Natsu! Move your ass and get back to work, brat! There are orders waiting to be delivered!" Cana shouted.

"Y-yes, Ma'am!"

_CLINK. CLINK._

"Kyaa! It's them!"

"We sure come at the right time!"

"Aaahh~... My princes..."

Some of the girls giggled while glancing at the four male guests.

"Oh, it's them. Finally." Cana said to herself. "And now, the real _test_ begins, Natsu. Good luck, _boy_."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_**: I feel the need of making Natsu mastering martial arts. Because he needs to be able to defend himself and to make him less OOC (but I think I failed _*sob*_). Also, it's gonna support the story as well; that ability of his.  
><strong>

**Question time: "Can you guess who are the four male guests?" (Stupid question, I know; with an obvious answer... maybe...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES/**

**IndieScent: **Thank you! I'll try my best to make the story interesting enough for you to keep reading. Hehe.

**Guest:** I hope you'll be enjoying this story until the end. Although I support canon and straight pairings, I'm a fan of BL too, I just can't resist it. _Squeeee~!_ Thanks for reviewing, Mr./ Mrs. Guest!

**Mo:** Yes! And I hope I could contribute more. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**darkhuntressxir:** I tried to draw Natsu in the maid uniform, it's in the cover image of this story, but it's a BW picture (I'msorryI'mlazy). Thank you for the review, by the way! I love you!

**cattleya0467****:** Yep, you read it right. Natsu in a maid costume. Hahaha. I present you chapter 2. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.<strong>

****Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.****


	3. Chapter 3 - Test

******This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!******

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 3 – **_**Test**_** /**

"Juvia." Mirajane called the blue haired girl.

"Yes, Mira?" Juvia approached her manager. "Is something matter? I'm in a hurry to greet Master Gray. He's coming already with his friends."

"Sorry, I know, but can you help me with something in the storage room? It won't take too long." Mirajane pleaded.

"Oh, sure! Hurry, hurry then!" Juvia eagerly answered.

The two girls went to the storage room. And just when they took a step inside, a sudden ambush came.

"Lisanna! Levy! Now!"

"Wha- _Kyaaaaahh_! What are you doing to Juvia!" Juvia cried out.

"Sorry, Juvia! But Natsu has to be the one serving those four. You know the rule." Mirajane and the other two tied Juvia with rope and covered her mouth with a piece of cloth.

* * *

><p><em><strong> WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Whoah... Such a radiating aura from those four.<em> No wonder it's making all the girls guests' eyes turned into heart shape.<em>'_ Natsu thought as he saw the four charming males came into the café. _'Erm... But nope. Too much pheromones.'_

"Natsu, go greet them!" Mirajane said behind him.

"What? Why me?" Natsu frowned his eyebrows.

"Because _everyone_ is busy."

"Well..." It's true. Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy were (pretending or not) serving another guests. Then he realized something. "Where is Juvia? Why not asking her?"

"Juvia... She's... um... having a stomachache!" Mira shouted.

.

_Meanwhile, in the storage room..._

"Mhmmmph!" _(Master Graaaaaaayy!)_

.

"Really? Maybe I should check on her then." Natsu still tried hard to avoid serving those four. There was something inside him screaming not to get involved with them.

"No! I mean, I will do the checking! Don't worry about Juvia. Come on, Natsu! We're making them wait long enough! Now go!" Mirajane pushed Natsu to serve the boys. _'Sorry, Juviaa... I didn't mean to. It's only for the test.'_

"Ah. S-sorry for the inconvenient, Master. Welcome to Fairy Tail Café." Natsu bowed down while fixing his wrinkled skirt after being pushed by Mira. "I'm Natsu, I'll be your maid for today. Natsu is at your service."

_'Right. What was I thinking? Maybe I'm just over thinking. Let's do this.'_

One of the boys, the orange haired boy, took off his dark sunglasses. "We're very lucky to have a very _pretty_ maid today to serve us." He winked playfully and took Natsu's hand to be kissed. "My name is Loke. And I'm on your care, _Natsu_."

_'... Oh, wow... A stupid pampered blind man...'_

Another man, soft hair falling onto his shoulders with mild gold color approached Natsu. "An _angel_. An angel has just appeared in front of me." He took some of Natsu's hair (wig) and kissed it gently. "Such _gorgeous_ pink hair of yours, I can't get enough. Please bring this Hibiki to your heaven, my _dear_ Natsu."

_'_... And this one is... _A brainless hair-obsessed freak...'_

And then there's a wolf whistle. "_Fheew..._ New maid? Nice to meet you, _beautiful_." The spiky yellow haired boy pulled Natsu's waist and lifted his chin to face him fully. "Not bad, not bad. Look at her fiery eyes. She's my type for sure. The name's Sting, by the way."

_'_... Damn it... _A pompous playboy porcupine...'_

Just when Natsu was about to smack the bastard Sting...

"Oy, oy. Enough with the teasings, guys." The last boy, the raven haired, pulled Sting away from Natsu.

"Aaw, Graaayy... We're just introducing ourselves." Loke pretended to be upset.

Natsu raised his eyebrows while looking at Gray. '_Oh? So this cold-like person is 'Master Gray'? At least one of them still has a normal brain inside his head.'_

"Aren't you interested in her too, Gray? Just look at her! She's one of the most beautiful girl I've ever met!" Hibiki whined.

'_I wonder what would happen if these idiots knew I'm a boy. Maybe they would die instantly because of sudden heart attack.'_ Natsu thought darkly.

And there was Gray, staring at Natsu for a while.

"..."

"..."

"... Odd pink hair. Stupid face." Suddenly, the raven shamelessly put his hand on Natsu's breasts- _chest_. "... Flat _chest._ No _sex appeal_ at all."

_'... What the heck?! He's the worst! A pervert asshole ice-block!'_

.

.

.

"_Dear_, Master. Please kindly order only something that's _written_ in the _menu_." Natsu was forcing himself to smile while gritting his teeth. But inside, he was cursing so deeply. _'Seriously! What's wrong with these idiots?! Can't they even read?!'_

"Why can't I order you love, Natsu? Am I not good enough for you?" Hibiki asked with puppy eyes.

"If Hibiki orders your love, then I'll just order your kindness and affection." Loke winked playfully.

"I don't want anything to order. I just want you to go out with me." Sting said out of the blue.

_'Calm down, Natsu... Calm down...'_

"Black coffee, no cream, no sugar." Gray suddenly said. "Anyone order anything? Hurry up, I'm thirsty."

"Really, Gray. You're no fun at all." Loke pouted.

Thanks to Gray, Natsu finally finished asking their orders and went to the kitchen to pass the orders to Cana. With additional 'good luck' from Cana, the pink haired boy brought the foods and beverages back to the table.

"Thank you for your patient, Master. Here are your orders. Enjoy." Natsu said as he put the meals on the table.

"Why don't you sit here with us, Natsu?" Loke grabbed the pinkette's hand. "Because there's no more chair around this table, you can sit on _my_ lap."

_'Calm down, Natsu... It's gonna be over soon...'_

Hibiki then pulled Natsu's other hand. "Or _my_ lap. Of course it's already reserved just for you."

_'... Calm down, Nats-_

"No, she's sitting here," Sting snatched the maid by his waist and directly sat him down on his own lap, "on _my_ lap," with their faces so close to each other. "And here's a kiss as a _present_ for the cute _obedient_ maid for accompanying us here."

_'C-calm...'_

With the screamings, shoutings, yellings from all over directions (especially from girls), the sound of Gray sipping his coffee calmly, and Sting's face that was getting closer...

_'Calm... Ah... Fuck it.'_

_**SNAP. THUD. STOMP. STOMP. SNATCH. STAB!**_

Loke and Hibiki were whimpering while holding their precious stomped feet. While our _cute_ pink haired maid was putting his left foot on the chair between Sting's thighs, standing tall and proudly. A fork was stabbed on the table between the spiky yellow haired's fingers. Guess whose deed was that.

Natsu then pulled Sting's tie and leaned forward. "Sorry, _Master_. But I'm not an obedient maid. In fact, I am actually a... very _naughty_ maid. So I don't deserve your _present_, thank you very much."

Natsu finally pulled away from Sting and he smirked at the latter. "Oh. And by the way, your lap is _not_ that comfortable enough to sit on. Sorry, _Master_."

Why hello, _punishment_.

When Natsu stood up, he stumbled by the table and fell backward.

_'_... _Soft and warm and... wet?'_

"Thank you so much for ruining my precious coffee time, _Natsu_."

The pink haired maid was speechless. He fell on the Gray's lap and accidentally spilled all the coffee the raven's drinking, wetting his handsome face and white shirt all over.

Loading._ 10%. 20%. 40%. 70%. 90%._

_100%!_

The pinkette was about to apologize to the raven when...

"Looks like _my_ lap is the most comfortable one, right Natsu? Seeing you don't want to get up so quickly." Gray smirked proudly.

"..."

_**THWACK!**_

.

.

.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Cana! Stop laughing!" Mirajane scolded the brown haired girl.

"Ahaha! I've never seen – hahaha – those four got beaten up like – ahaha! – like _that_!" Cana wiped away her laughing tears. "That brat really _is_ amazing! Today I witnessed something very exciting!"

"Thank you for the compliment, Cana. Finally! It's closing time!" Natsu 'yaay-ed' in mocking tone. "But seriously, those four are the worst! I hope they will never come again!"

"Well, actually..." Mirajane tried to explain something.

"By the way, where's Juvia? I thought she was resting because of stomachache? Did she already go home?" Natsu asked.

"..."

"..."

"_Waaaaaaaahhh_! Master Graaaaaaaayy! Juvia didn't get to see you todaaaaaayy!"

While Juvia was crying a river with Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna who tried to comfort her in the locker room, Natsu was with the other two employees sitting on one of the empty guest table. Mirajane told him about the test and of course, Juvia's false stomachache.

"A _test_?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Because we need some proofs that you are able and suited to work here." Mirajane explained. "The owners of this café always do it for every new employees. They disguised themselves as some guests today and would evaluate your work."

"We reported about you, the new maid, to them yesterday night. But of course, without revealing your true _gender_. There's no need for them to know, right?" Cana smirked. "We aren't allowed to tell you about this test. Our job is only to guide you to give your best work."

"Oh my _god_. I hope they weren't there when the pervert old man came!" Natsu grabbed his head in frustation. "And especially _not_ there when the incident with the four _idiots_ happened! Beside those incidents, today I feel like I did a very good job myself."

"Yes, well, um... Natsu... The thing is..." Mirajane tried to choose her words carefully.

"Okay, let me continue. Listen, brat." Cana said after gulping her beer. "The owners of this café, are the _four idiots_ you had incident with."

"... What?"

"You beat them up, insulted them, and humiliated them to the fullest in front of all guests."

'_What?'_

"Well, personally I think they did deserve those kind of treatments sometimes. Hahaha! I don't know about other people, but it was truly an amazing show for me."

'_What?!'_

"So congrats, brat! Indeed you really did a _very _good job today! I'm so proud of you! Hahaha!"

"Cana, Cana... I think Natsu's soul is not here anymore." Mirajane said while shaking Natsu's lifeless body.

'... _Shit... I'm so screwed...'_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_**: Ta-daaaaaah! Finally Gray and the boys showed up. By the way, I feel sorry for Juvia to be locked up in the storage room. And Natsu is not death, don't worry. It's just his soul flying for a while before going back to his body.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES/**

**darkhuntressxir: **Yes, of course he is good. Maybe it just runs in his blood? Hahaha. Love at first sight or love triangle, find out in next chapters. Hehe.

**0.o Natsu o.0:** Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I'm very happy you like this story!

**cattleya0467:** Yes! They're finally coming! As for your answer, it's so close, but it's not Gajeel, it's Hibiki. Random much? Hahaha.

**NightBlitz:** Thanks! I'll keep on updating, don't worry! I just need the time to figure out the stories for the next chapters. I haven't even finished with the whole story yet. Hahaha. And I agree, Gray and Natsu are such sexy duo. Love the nickname!

**evelyn:** Sorry, but I just love cliffhanger. It makes you craving for moar. Hahaha. And it's Hibiki and Loke, not Gajeel and Rogue. Hehehe.

**Mintleaf64:** Thank you! And here's your waiting update.

**Lateforbreakfast:** O my gosh, please be careful next time. Sorry for making you skipped your breakfast. But I'm so happy you took some times to reply! And yes, Natsu fell in _hate_ for the first sight for Gray. Hahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.<strong>

****Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.****


	4. Chapter 4 - Busted

******This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!******

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 4 – **_**Busted**_** /**

"She's just too interesting to be rejected. So I vote yes for her." Loke raised his hand.

Following Loke, Hibiki too raised his hand. "Yes from me too. Let's give her a try."

Then Hibiki nudged Sting to wake him up from his daydreaming about a certain pink haired. "Wha? Oh. Absolute yes for her. So I can see her most of the time."

"Gray, how about you?" Loke asked the last café owner.

"... Well... Natsu is..." Gray thought for a moment. "She really is _something..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong> WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

><p>"And so, that's the final decision." The next morning, the four owners came to the café and announced. "Natsu, we are here by now to tell that you are accepted to work here. Welcome to Fairy Tail Café!" Hibiki said.<p>

The sound of loud cheering from Mira and Cana made Natsu came back to life. He was so sure that he's not getting the job. Screw the job, the pink haired thought he's a dead meat for messing with them, now knowing they are the sons of Magnolia's most influential business men. Good bye, life. Or so he thought.

"Thank you so much!" Natsu bowed down (he already had his wig on since from his house before left for work, but not his maid uniform). "I really didn't know you guys are the owners. It was a very shocking truth, to be honest."

"And now you know." Loke grinned. "We'll accept your apology. With a kiss from you. Just a small one, on my cheek is enough."

"Or you can just kiss my cheek. I believe it's softer than Loke's so it won't hurt your pretty lips, Natsu." Hibiki said.

"If it's a kiss from Natsu, I'll be the one receiving it. And I don't mind getting it on my lips, though." Sting smirked.

_'... These... jerks...'_ Natsu cursed inside his head.

With Hibiki and Sting came into the conversation with Loke, fighting who's getting the kiss from Natsu, things were totally out of control that morning in the café.

"Okay, enough boys. This isn't going anywhere." Hibiki finally acted as the adult among them. But not really. "Natsu can just kiss _all_ of us as an apology."

"Sometimes you're a genius, Hibiki." Loke mocked, but he agreed with the idea nonetheless.

"Agree! But I'll be the first one!" Sting eagerly said.

"... Who said I was apologizing to you guys?" Natsu tilted his head.

"..."

"..."

The pink haired maid crossed his hands in front of his chest. "I don't remember ever saying '_sorry'_, do I? Just '_thank_ _you'_."

"What? But you–

"And I will _never_ apologize for knocking some senses into your thick skulls. Which I think all of you don't have that common senses inside those heads of yours since the beginning. You four are really the worst. Shamelessly... _molesting_ me..." Natsu blushed and averted his eyes from the boys. _'I'm a boy, dimwits!'_

Suddenly, something soft landed on Natsu's cheek.

**_CHU!_**

"I'm _sorry_ for my bad attitude then, Natsu." It was Gray kissing Natsu's cheek. "A kiss as an apology, right? Then please do accept my _apology_." The raven smirked at the frozen pink haired.

"Hey! Not fair! Then we want to apologize too!"

And another quarrel between the four of them was enough to make Natsu finally snapped from his laa-laa land.

"_STOOOOOOPP_!"

Froze.

"Nobody! Is kissing! _Anybody_!" Natsu screamed and was out of breath. "What's wrong with all of you idiots?!"

"But he started it!" Sting pointed at Gray. Just when the boys was about to start blaming one another, Natsu sent them his deadliest glare, making them frozen. Oh how the pinkette wished his glare could really kill.

"The café is opening soon! Owners or not, I expect all of you to _NOT_ be here after I finished changing uniform." With that, Natsu left the boys speechless.

The power of imagination: Natsu... changing... uniform...

"And if any of you _dare_ imagining something, _anything_ indecent inside those dirty brains of yours, I swear..." The pink haired threatened, making the four boys ran out immediately from the café.

.

.

.

"Hahaha. Natsu sure is an interesting girl." Loke laughed.

The four idiots – _males_ – were walking down the street to Magnolia University. They kept talking about Natsu, ignoring the longing gazes given by every girls around them.

"I like her." Sting suddenly said. "She's really my type. _Feisty_. To tame such a... wild _dragon_ is very challenging. I will make her mine for sure."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! What's this! The mighty playboy can't-be-courted Sting is finally falling for a certain pink haired girl! This is getting more and more interesting!" Hibiki teased.

"What's with that stupid nickname?" Sting raised his eyebrows.

"First, because you really _are_ a playboy. Second, because you always go out with so many girls without wanting to be tied to _'in relationship'_ status." Gray said. "I've never seen you being a boyfriend to anybody except that girl, Yukino, in junior high school."

"That's the past! But right now I really like Natsu! I sure want her to be my girlfriend!" Sting pouted. "Because somehow it's strange for her not to fall for my charm at the first sight, instead she seemed to... dislike it."

"Now that I think about it. Every girls we met are very hysterical just to see us, but she isn't. It really does strange." Loke said.

"That's why I like Natsu. There's just something different about her. I'm definitely gonna make her fall for me." Sting said.

"Go ahead. I already have Jenny, and Loke is targeting Lucy anyway. We're just having fun teasing her and seeing her reactions. But I don't deny Natsu really is cute." Hibiki chuckled.

"Good." Sting smirked. "She's _mine_ then."

"..." Gray only shrugged as he lost in his own thought without giving his agreement or not.

.

.

.

Natsu soon became one of the hottest topic in Magnolia. It's true that Fairy Tail Café had already been famous before Natsu came. But after his arrival, more guests came to the café. Especially boys, who came only to see the rumored pink haired maid. Or even asking him out, but always got rejected.

"Here's your first salary, Natsu." Mira handed him an envelope. "Thank you for your hard work this month."

With that money, his house payment rent could finally be paid little by little, lessened the debt. And the next month's salary would be for Wendy's school tuition.

"Are you sure about this job, Natsu?" One time in a morning Wendy asked. "It's not like I'm against it. But you don't have to force yourself to become a girl. You can always find another job, you know."

"I'm fine, Wendy." Natsu grinned while attaching his wig with Wendy's help. "The payment is nice, Mira and the others are very kind too, and I love chatting with the customers. Also, I get to take home the leftovers from the café. This job is really suitable for me. Well, aside from disguising as a girl, of course. Hahaha."

As much as he liked socializing with the guests, he would still and always punish every perverts who dared to molest him. That's what made him even more famous. No exception for the owners. Same stupid treatments, same teasings, same molestings, then it's the same punishment for them too. Even sometimes, it was harsher.

"Natsu, please go out with me!" Sting held Natsu's hands.

"Sorry, Master. I don't have time for your _pranks_." Natsu pulled his hands away and went to the kitchen to grab some orders.

"Another rejection? Well, a wild dragon really is hard to tame. I can only wish you luck, bro." Loke put his hand on the Sting's shoulder to cheer him up.

Although Sting was very serious for liking Natsu and asking him out, the latter seemed to be oblivious (or just plainly stupid) and always thought it was just Sting teasing him. Apart from the teasings and all, Natsu got along quite decent with the four owners. Because he's a boy as well, and he found it enjoyable to have some chats with another boys. Even if they're just a bunch of idiots.

"It's so nice to have Natsu here. She's like a fresh air in this café. Always very energetic." Lucy giggled while waiting for the foods from Cana. "She doesn't even hold back or pretend to be nice in front of those owners. And so straight forward to them."

"Yes. The café becomes more lively these days, don't you think?" Mirajane smiled.

"But h- _she_ is too stupid to realize that she's popular. Even that jock, Sting, falls for her. Just imagine how _great_ she is." Cana said from the kitchen. "Well, at least she's being herself. That's the best. And that's what makes her a people magnet."

.

.

.

"Okay then, I leave it to you, Natsu. Don't forget to lock the door after you finished the checking. I'm so sorry for troubling you." Mirajane bowed down.

"Will do." Natsu grinned. "No problem, Mira. Just go home and take care of Lisanna. I'm sure she's waiting for the medicine you bought. You can count on me for the café."

Mirajane smiled in relief and left soon after thanked him. It was usually her job or Cana's to do the final checking on the café and locked it. But that day, Lisanna was sick and Cana had an urgent business to do that night so she couldn't do the final checking either. And Natsu just offered himself to help.

"Maybe I should change my clothes first. It's easier to move that way." With that, Natsu headed to the locker room and changed from his maid uniform into his normal clothes.

Then he went back to the kitchen to check the food supplies and everything. And that's when his wig accidentally got stuck in one of the storage cabinets.

"_Ouch_! What the–?" Natsu tried to unwind his wig from the cabinet. "Damn it. This is so hard. Ugh... I couldn't even see which part is stuck."

After trying for a few minutes, he gave up and decided to just detach the wig from his head. It's easier to release the tangled wig that way.

"_Phew_... Finally it came off." The pink haired exhaled.

Just when he was about to continue doing the checking...

"Hey Mira, I forgot to tell you–

"..."

"..."

"... Gray?"

"... _Natsu_?"

"I-I can e-explain..."

"... Well, please do. _Now_."

'_Shit.'_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_**: Natsu. Busted! By Mister Gray. I bet some of you already knew this thing is gonna happen. Sooner or later. What's gonna happen to Natsu? Anyone can guess? Fufufu~... And cliffhanger is just my lovely hubby~... Oh, and by the way, Gray isn't a stripper in this fic. So sorry!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES/**

**Me: **Well, woman or man, Gray would still gonna grope Natsu's chest after all. Because he's a pervert. Hahaha.

**ButterTARDIS36:** Thank you so much! Everything I wrote here is based only from whatever suddenly came from my brain. Hahaha.

**cattleya0467:** OMG what are you doing waking up at 3 am? Hahaha. Yes, it's Hibiki, because I need playboys and Hibiki just happens to fit that role. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Guest:** Eeeeeeee! Thank you so much! And here's the next chappie!

**darkhuntressxir:** That's what Natsu's martial art for. Hahaha. But seriously, that's one of the main reason. Thank you! I try to write fun story! Hehehe.

**0.o Natsu o.0:** Because they're jerks and deserved the smacks. Hahaha. Hmm, not really love at the first sight, I guess. It's just because Gray basically loves to tease Natsu, as much as the other three.

**Kona-chan:** I don't really plan on making a harem for Natsu. Sooorrryyyyy... But I really appreciate you took some times to review!

****Guest**:** Of course he's not dead. The story will end straightly if Natsu dies. Hahaha. I'm so happy you enjoy reading this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.<strong>

****Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.****


	5. Chapter 5 - Gift

********This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!********

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 5 – **_**Gift**_** /**

A little flashback at that night.

"Eh? Where are you going, Gray?" Hibiki asked on their way back from Fairy Tail Café.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell Mira about the ice cream stock. It will come in another three days, tomorrow is cancelled. She will be very mad if tomorrow morning waiting for the not-coming ice cream." Gray said before heading back to the café. "I'm sure she's still there doing the checking. Later, guys!"

.

.

.

"Mira!" Gray arrived only to see the empty dining hall.

"_Ouch!_"

"Mira?" The raven then went to the source of the voice, which in the kitchen. "Hey Mira, I forgot to tell you–

"..."

"..."

"... Gray?"

_'Who the heck is_–_ Wait.'_ "... _Natsu_?"

"I-I can e-explain..."

"... Well, please do. _Now_."

* * *

><p><em><strong> WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

><p>"So? I'm waiting here." Gray crossed his arms in front of his chest.<p>

_'... Gulp... There's really no way out of this...'_

"... I... I'm..." Natsu turned his head down. "... Sorry..."

"That's all? Your explanation for... _this_?" Gray lifted the wig evidence. "You know, I'm honestly not mad or anything. I'm just asking. _Nicely_."

"..."

"Really? Natsu?" Seeing Natsu still refused to talk, Gray huffed. "... Just... finish whatever you're doing quickly. I'll be waiting outside."

.

.

.

The two walked in silent.

_'How could this be happening?'_ Natsu was so lost in his own thought while walking not far behind Gray. _'Just when I thought everything went so well–_

"Here. Hot coffee." Suddenly Gray placed a warm can on Natsu's cheek.

"Ah... T-thanks..." Natsu said as he received it.

Opening his own coffee can, the raven then asked. "Why were you wearing wig?"

"Uh... Um..."

"Relax, pinky. I told you I'm not mad at you, aren't I? And I certainly don't bite." _Slurp_. "Unless you ask me _to_."

"You ICE BLOC– _Hmmmphft!_"

Suddenly Gray covered Natsu's mouth with his palm. "_Sshh..._ No shouting, you idiot! It's almost midnight! Do you want to wake people up? Geez..." The raven then released his hand slowly. "If you shouted, people will assume I did _something strange_ to you."

"What do you mean by something strange?" Natsu frowned his eyebrows.

"... Never mind. You don't even have any sex appeal anyway to make me want to do the _'something strange'_ to you, pinky."

"What the–" Realizing, Natsu blushed madly. "I'll really kill you, Gray!"

They were both walking side by side by now while joking for a while. More like, Gray teasing and Natsu frustrating. Until it finally turned into a comforting atmosphere for both of them.

"Hahaha." Gray laughed for the last time before going into the real conversation. "So, have you relaxed already? Care to share now?"

_'Phew... Right. Here goes nothing.'_

"Well, in short, I desperately needed a job to support my life and my little sister's because our old man went to no-one-knows where. After being rejected by almost every place, one night I came into your café and met Mira and Cana. It was a stupid attempt, really, but somehow I got accepted." Natsu shrugged.

"O... kay? Interesting story. But I'm sure that's not what I asked. What I'm asking is why were you wearing wig?"

"Huh? Of course to make me look more... _girly_. Or that's what Cana said when she gave me the wig. Haha..."

"Girly as in your appearance only. But the wig couldn't even cover any of your brutal behavior. So why bother wearing it anyway."

"Shut up, ice-block. At least I _tried_. It's just so damn hard to behave in front of you. Because you and your idiot friends kept molesting me and teasing me. How am I supposed to behave?" Natsu blurted everything out of his mind. He didn't even care anymore because he's gonna be fired anyway.

"Thank you for _trying-not-so-hard_ then." Gray said. "I'm fine with you just the way you are. You're not accepted to work at the café because of the wig, but because of your well performance. And I'm certain everyone agrees with that. Just make sure you keep doing the good work everyday."

"What?" _'I'm... not getting fired?'_

"And you look... _okay_ this way. With your short spiky hair and that salmon pink color. It's more natural and more suited with you."

Another "... What?" from Natsu.

"Oh my god pinky, you're such an idiot. Are you trying to humiliate me?"

"N-no, I'm not! I really don't get what you're saying, ice-block!"

"You're _cute_, okay? You don't need the wig to work at the café! You are already a cute _girl_ without the wig. Even way... _cuter."_

"..."

.

.

'_Dear, Mom in heaven. How are you? I'm sure you're perfectly fine up there and are watching this pointless drama of your son right now. Anyway, I just want to say thank you. I think this is the first time I'm honestly, truthfully, and totally showing my gratitude for what you gave me. I'm very grateful that by inheriting this face, this pink hair, and also this fluffy sweater of yours, I can unintentionally fool this STUPID IDIOT BRAINLESS PERVERT ICE-BLOCK._

_Ahem... Sorry for cursing a lot, couldn't help myself. Once again. Thanks, Mom. And I really mean it._

_Love, your daughte – I mean your SON,_

_Natsu.'_

.

.

"Helloooooooo... Earth to pinky?" Gray waved his hand in front of Natsu's face. "Are you really that happy being complimented by me? Don't go to heaven yet. I still have some business with you." Still no response. "Well, it can't be helped. Let this prince charming wake the princess with a _kiss_."

"Touch me and you're _dead_, pervert." Natsu finally came back to earth. "Eh? It's my house?" He was shocked when they arrived in front of his house. "Gray, you..." Without him realizing, Gray let Natsu led the way to the pinkette's house. The raven only followed the latter who automatically walked towards his own house.

"It's not safe for a girl to walk by herself in the middle of the night, you know? Luckily your house isn't that far from the café." Gray shrugged. "Besides, I wanted to hear that wig story of yours."

'_I'm a BOY!'_ But it went without saying from Natsu's head. "Well... Thanks... I guess." He just had to live with the ugly fact that Gray (and mostly everyone) was going to treat him as a _girl_.

"No problem, pinky." Gray then smirked. "Okay, starting from tomorrow, you don't need to wear the wig. That's an order straight from the owner."

"... I'm not getting... fired?" Just making sure, Natsu hesitantly asked his boss.

"Are you nuts, pinky? Why would I fire you? Because of the wig?"

"... I don't know. Maybe because you're such a jerk?"

"_Ouch_. My feel..."

"Serves you right, jerk."

"Hey! I'm not a jerk, not a total one at least." Then Gray put his forefinger in front of Natsu's face. "Get ready. Because tomorrow is gonna be a very _exciting_ day."

"..."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, pinky. I really _can't_ wait."

_'... Just fire me already...'_

.

.

.

_CLINK. CLINK._

"Sorry, but we're not open ye– Oh, Gray? Good morning. What a surprise to have you here by yourself in the morning." Mirajane raised her eyebrows.

"Morning, Mira." Gray then explained to the manager about late the ice cream stock.

Mirajane thanked him for telling her. When she was about to start wiping some glasses, she noticed Gray was still standing in front of the counter. "Is there anything else you need, Gray?" The white haired woman asked while wiping a glass.

"No... Yes! Well... Is Natsu here already?"

"Yes. She's changing back there. What do you need her fo– _oooohh..._"

"... Please don't give me that terrifying meaningful look, Mira. I just want to see that idiot's new appearance."

"_Suuuuurre..._ Natsu told me about the wig incident already. And how you wanted her not to wear it anymore. How cute~." Mirajane giggled.

"I'm _not_ cute." Gray snorted.

Suddenly, the said pink haired popped out from the locker room. "Mira, I think I look ridicul– What are _you_ doing here, ice-block?"

"What? Of course I want to see you before the guests come. Checking your new appearance in case you messed up."

"I don't remember having a raven-haired mom."

"Shut up, pinky."

Gray stared at Natsu for a while. He moved his finger, telling Natsu to come near to him. Hesitated, but the pink haired shrugged and chose to comply anyway. The raven then circled the standing pinkette, eyeing the latter carefully until he stopped behind him.

**_THWACK!_**

"_Ouch!_ What's that for!" Gray held his head in pain.

"For trying to touch my... my b-butt, you sick pervert!" Natsu was ready in his martial art position.

"I was just trying to fix your ribbon! You tied it horribly and it's wrinkled! Now turn around and let me fix that!" Gray grabbed Natsu's hand and spun him, fixing his ribbon. "There! Done!" Once again the pinkette was spun around to face his boss. "Right. And now for the finishing touch."

"I'm starting to hate the 'finishing touch' because it reminds me of Cana and the wig." Natsu grunted.

"Relax, pinky. It's different. Close your eyes." Gray said.

"I swear if you try to do anything _weird_..."

"For Mavis's sake, Natsu! Trust me on this one, will you? Now close your damn eyes."

The pink haired maid _'hmph-ed'_ and not-so-willingly closed his eyes.

.

.

.

"Natsu! You look so cute!" Mirajane squealed.

Gray put some black hairpins on the left side of Natsu's hair. Two hairpins were parallel with each other, while the other two formed a cross shape. "See? Told you so. I do have a very good fashion sense." Gray smirked in triumph, proud of his work. "Well then, I'm leaving now. Have a class at eight."

"Okay. Take care, Gray. Thanks for coming." Mirajane smiled.

The raven nodded and then turned his attention to a certain pink haired. "Aren't you supposed to escort your _Master_, pinky?"

_Twitch._

In the end, Natsu did escort him outside. Half-heartedly.

"Thank you for your visit, _pervert_ Master."

"Is that how you thank your fashion savior? I'm hurt, pinky."

"Just go to your class or go die. I don't care."

"Right, right. You're welcome." Gray patted Natsu's head gently before leaving. "It really suits you, pinky. The hairpins."

It was the first time Natsu's face turned into the same color as his hair after being complimented by a _male_. To make it worse, it wasn't just a male but a _pervert_ one. The worst, with the name of _Gray Fullbuster_.

And of course, all those cute quarrels in that morning and the sweet good bye scene didn't go unnoticed by a giggling Mirajane. She just couldn't wait to gossip with Cana once she came. That morning was, indeed, _exciting_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_**: In the last chapter, I asked: What's happening to Natsu? The answer is, _n.o.t.h.i.n.g_, he's perfectly _s.a.f.e_. Because in the first chapter, I made almost everyone thinks he's a female. And that also happens to Gray. With his pink hair (although short and spiky), and his mom's sweater, Natsu's still a girl in Gray's eyes. Hahahahahahaha. *sorryNatsuIloveU* And the spark starts to shine~  
><strong>

**_Woo-hoo!_ More than 10 reviews in one chapter! Am I allowed to... _SQUEEEEEEEEEEE~!_ Nuts, anyone? I really love you all~ *smooch!***

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES/**

****NightBlitz:**** Thank you for saying thank you! If Gray did f*ck Natsu, scratch that, if he even tried to, Natsu's gonna beat the shit out of him. Hahaha. And sorry for the long wait. Homework sucks...

**darkhuntressxir: **Gray would do... nothing. Well, he's giving hairpins to Natsu to 'upgrade' his appearance. Hahaha.

**IdentityCrisis.03:** Fortunately our pink haired maid is not so screwed... yet. Hahaha. They will get together eventually. But through some phases of course. I like building the relationship slowly, but not too slow though. Hehe.

**cattleya0467:** Are you able to login now? Somehow I'm fond of your idea of Gray forcing Natsu to do whatever he wants to make him keeping the secret. But that would make Gray such a bastard. Hahaha. And no, Natsu is not kicked out.

**0.o Natsu o.0:** To answer your question, no, Gray doesn't fire Natsu because he still thinks Natsu's a girl. Hahaha. And here's the next chapter!

**Shiona Acitiu:** Thank you! Hope you enjoy the next chapters!

**Suyai:** Aaaaww~ I'm so happy you like it!

****Guest**:** Right, Natsu's either unlucky or very lucky, isn't he? The next chapter is up!

**KonaMikuisOtAnime:** But... but... I love cliffhanger... *sob* Anyway, I present you chapter 6. This is how Natsu explains and Gray reacts. Hahaha.

**noah03:** Sooooorry but I really love cliffhanger. A lot. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

**gabrielsangel23:** Thank you so much for loving this story! Here's chapter 6 for you!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.<strong>

****Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.****


End file.
